The present invention generally relates to a differential housing having a differential case supported therein. More specifically, the present invention is related to a specific support structure within the differential housing and a method of assembling the differential case to the differential housing.
In a typical automotive rear axle, a differential case is supported within a differential housing. Differential gears interconnect a prop shaft of the vehicle to a transmission of the vehicle. The differential gears further connect axle shafts which extend from the differential housing to the rear wheels. Thus, power is transferred from the transmission, through the drive shaft, through the differential case, and to the wheels of the vehicle.
One type of known differential housing includes a pair of pedestal structures formed therein which are adapted to support the differential case within the differential housing. The differential case typically includes two extending neck portions which are received by the pedestals and bearing caps are bolted or otherwise attached to the pedestals to secure the neck potions of the differential case therein. This method involves the use of two bearing caps and bolts which adds weight and size to the differential housing. Alternatively, some differential housings include two bearing bores, and the differential case is placed within the bearing bores. Once the differential case is placed within the bearing bores, snap rings are placed in each of the bearing bores to provide axial support for the differential case. Although this allows the differential housing to be narrower and lighter than other designs, the assembly process is difficult, and requires a longer differential housing.
Therefore, there is a need for a differential housing having a differential case mounted therein in such a way as to reduce the size and weight of the differential housing assembly while maintaining relative ease of assembly.